parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomasladdin (with Lightsabers) by James Graham.
Here is a lightsaber battle of James Graham's Thomasladdin, used with LSMaker, Fraps, After Effects CS4, Adobe Photoshop, Adobe Premiere Elemnts, WavePad, Bandicam, Fraps, Trainz 2004, Trainz 2006, Trainz 2009, Trainz 2010, Trainz 2012, and Microsoft Train Simulator. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Hum 5.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash CK.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *3 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *3 clash 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_01.wav *lightsaber_03.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-075.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav Transcript *Dr. Neo Cortex: Now you will get to the point, or you will die here where you and your friends stand. (opens lots of cases of lightsabers in different colors and throws them at Thomas when they are ignited, only to miss when Thomas dodges them and grabs a light blue lightsaber while Cortex laughs evilly at him) And I'm just getting warmed up. *Thomas: Are you afraid to fight me, Darth Maul? *Dr. Neo Cortex: Are you calling me Darth Maul? (grabs a double bladed red lightsaber staff and ignites two of his red lightsabers) How acceptable. Let's get on with the fight. *Narrator: With their lightsabers lit, Thomas and Cortex began a furious battle. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed, until Thomas accidentally hurt Cortex by nicking him on the shoulder, only to antagonise him. *Lumpy: Go on, Thomas. Stop him and don't let him win. *Thomas: Okay, Lumpy, I will. *Emily: Thomas, help me! I'm drowning! Keep on your toes! You've antagonised Cortex so hard that he's now even angry! *Thomas: Don't worry, Emily, and hang on. (fights with Cortex even more) Okay, Cortex. You've asked for it, and I can always outsmart you. *Dr. Neo Cortex: There will be no mercy for you. I've already taken out two of your friends, made Lumpy my slave, and stolen the magic lamp! (Lumpy runs to see Thomas in trouble while fighting Cortex) *Thomas: Lumpy, help! *Lumpy: No way! I'm staying out of this! (just as Cortex prepares for the final blow, he suddenly starts changing) *Dr. Neo Cortex: (drops his saber staff, which switches off, and leaves Thomas to run away and break Emily free) Oh no! What's happening? *Thomas: You're changing into someone different. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Salem, help! What is this magic?! *Salem: You fool! Stop him! (Thomas breaks Emily free) *Emily: I'm free! (Cortex obeys until he continues screaming and continues changing into Sal Left Thumb. Thomas force grabs Sal Left Thumb, lifts him, and force throws him into Salem as they both land in a black magic lamp, which Lumpy force lifts and throws right into the dessert) Category:James Graham Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts